Bird Watching
by Cadeja
Summary: As much as would love to make it a hobby to stalk the lovely Sima Yi, I need to talk to him if I've any plan to catch him. Zhang He/Sima Yi
1. Still Life

Bird Watching

I've waited far too long for this and wanted far too desperately.

Gods, he's sitting right there, the pretty black haired strategist, Sima Yi, that is really completely at fault for my current situation. Cao Cao recruited him about a month ago; if you can call taking a troop of soldiers to a man's home and threatening him with arrest recruiting. I first saw him then, as he was being escorted into the palace. That evening Lord Cao Cao held a banquet and formally introduced Sima Yi to all of his other officers. Even when he has kidnapped one, Cao Cao sees a purpose served by such ceremonies (What that purpose is I cannot say.) I don't think Sima could fathom that purpose too, either that or he simply didn't care to as he spent the entire night seeming like he was contemplating his chances of successfully being able to bolt out the palace's front door without any of his new acquaintances catching him. Those chances were zero. The fact I kept stealing glances at him my not have helped his nerves in this respect. Unfortunately for me, Cao Cao monopolized Sima Yi throughout this dinner. By the end of the evening all I had gotten from Sima Yi was his name and a very nervous hand shake.

Since then, from what I've spoken to the palace guards of, Sima Yi has moved into the scroll room and the inner garden's pavilion. This is what's led me to my current location, standing half-hidden and watching him sit beneath a flowering tree. He looks so different out here in the garden than he did weeks ago in the palace. Not just because of the fact his hair is simply done and that he's traded in his ornate purple robes for a simple lavender one. He looks different in more ways than just what being seen in spring's morning light can cause. As he sits and reads through some scrolls he has beside him, I realize how similar he seems to some of the exotic birds he's sharing his pavilion with(he looks so perfect in the pavilion that I must call it his). Those birds changed greatly too, most importantly in that they have stopped trying to escape, though mind you they are still skittish. If their change in behavior is because they've come to love palace life or because they realize they would be hunted down and recaptured I cannot say.


	2. Some Basic Studies in Botany

Some Basic Studies in Botany

As much as would love to make it a hobby to stalk the lovely Sima Yi, I need to talk to him if I've any plan to catch him. The ideal situation would have me saying something clever, cultured and witty. After this Sima Yi would tear his clothes off, leap into my arms and let me take him in the bushes. Armed with this fabulous mental image and a new bout of confidence, I saunter down the garden path to meet him.

Unfortunately, the moment I'm three feet in front of him and under his stare my repertoire of clever dialogue goes blank. I manage what I can: "Good morning, Sima Yi, was it?" His face registers mild surprise and disbelief before he responds. "…Yes, Sima Yi, and good morning to you too, General…Zhang He?" I nod, hopefully not too enthusiastically, and my heart beats wild with delight to see that I made enough of an impression for him to remember my name (I do hope it has nothing to do with my staring at him, though). I close the gap between us in order to stand before the unoccupied part of his bench. "My dear Sima, would you mind? If I took a seat by you that is." He nods for me to go ahead and we fall into silence. I've decided to go ahead and use this break to enjoy the natural surroundings. The soft morning light and breeze do a lot for Sima's appearance. So does the plant life now in the background. I really should say something right now, find out about his interests you know?

"Are you actually reading all of those scrolls for work? You do know that Lord Cao Cao won't actually execute you for taking a break to enjoy the scenery and some _human_ company." The glare he's now giving me probably means I've said something wrong. "You realize that as part of Wei's strategy department, if I slack off either the main camp is over run and I die or _Lord _Cao Cao executes me and I die… but, did you consider that perhaps I have a motivation other than simply not dying." The voice he's spoken in seems unnaturally soft and demure for the words he's said. It's actually pretty creepy. Though I should admit that he doesn't look creepy at all. He looks so much younger than I had remembered. He's not wearing any of that eyeliner he usually has on, and he seems much smaller without his boots or shoulder pads. He looks _cute_ really, though telling him that might not diffuse the current situation. "I hadn't meant to offend you, Sima Yi. It's just that worrying about your safety and your no doubt good abilities must surely get troubling. I simply want you to let yourself relax and enjoy what Wei has to offer." His gaze softens, but remains distant. He allows me to continue. "As for Lord Cao Cao, you may care to know that I was also recruited under duress. My prior Lord had come under attack and I had little choice but to change sides. Doing such is simply making the choice to go where the future lies. Cao Cao obviously recognizes your abilities. Why else would he have gone through such trouble to recruit you?"

He keeps a neutral gaze set on me while I wonder what he'll fire back with. "So you were a general before? I'm just not used to all of these military affairs. How is Cao Cao compared to your prior lords?" There's a tired languor to the way he says things, a distant and clinical nature. I wonder what I should let him know of me. "They had their good, and their bad, but, as I said the future lies in Wei."

There is something more I have to know of him. "Sima Yi, you said you had other reasons for devoting yourself so much to your duties, would you speak?" He looks me in the eye, with a level of gravity that seems almost urgent. His expression is steeled as his mouth begins to move. "General Zhang He, these scrolls contain some basic studies in botany and husbandry. Seeing your background with Yuan Shao, you should be well aware that Lord Cao Cao recently acquired full control of the northern lands, as well as some other peripheral regions. Many of these regions, the farmland and farmers, are in ruins; highly unproductive. The villages and soldiers stationed there need constant shipments of basic supplies and rations. This is the situation I've been assigned to. Tell me, General, what is your take on this?"

This is very much not the conversation I'd wanted with Sima Yi (and he seemed so pretty). I take a good look at him to be sure he's serious, and then respond as best I can. "The way the situation is currently being handled is the way things have always been done, the only way really. But your current studies seem to have a connection to this…?" I invite him to speak further, he seems to enjoy it so.

Now there's a grin threatening to burst on his face and a fire in his eye. I see why Lord Cao Cao wants this man as one of his officers when Sima begins to speak with a certain understated arrogance and excitement. "Yes, General. I never said the lands were empty, simply that they cannot produce. If we can provide a means for production, then we increase the efficiency that Wei can hold land with. We gain a decisive advantage. From what studies I've read, chickens and other small live stock could be one way to gain this advantage. Seeing as I'll need to procure these chickens to send north, I have been studying how to identify sickly and "defective" chickens for when I go to the markets tomorrow."

It is now my turn to stare at him dumbfounded. "Wait, Sima Yi, you're reading these scrolls so that tomorrow you don't get swindled when buying chickens? I've experience with purchasing supplies, I could accompany you to help, Sima."

Sima sighs, "Chickens are not the reason I did such; they're simply…a step closer to it. But," he relaxes "I would appreciate your help tomorrow, Zhang He." He gives (what I choose to believe is) a warm glance before getting up and lightly stretching that lithe body of his. Too work out the tension from having sat for hours straight, of course. He starts gathering his scrolls, I help him. We walk off to put the scrolls away and discuss plans for our chicken buying rendezvous.


	3. Garden Path With Chickens

Garden Path with Chickens

Sima looks incredibly hot, but I don't think he'll find the cock he's looking for any time soon. I'm not sure Sima understood what going to Xu Chang's market district for chickens would be like. He certainly didn't understand that we'd be walking through dirt streets on the city's outskirt under the blazing sun. Or maybe he thought that buying fowl from the farmers on the outskirts of the city was a formal occasion that merited his wearing full regalia.

Sima's already strolled ahead to one of the merchant stands and begun a surprisingly professional conversation about if they have hens and roosters, and if so would they be willing to sell a couple dozen at a discounted rate to Cao Cao's forces. The merchant gives him an incredulous look. I'm assuming this has something to do with the fact that the supposed Wei envoy is hoarse, flushed, sweat soaked with his robe unbuttoned and covered in the red colored dirt from unpaved roads. That, and Sima is a new enough addition to the Wei family that none have recognized him yet. That just mentioned fact is beginning to wear Sima down, which means I should intervene for the stall vendors' sake.

I speak up quickly as I can, trying to seem fabulously nonchalant:"Our Lord Cao Cao has begun a development project in the northern plains, so we will need these chickens quite soon."  
"General Zhang He" the merchant exclaims while making a hasty bow in my direction. (This little walk about the city with Sima has made me realize I'm one of the more recognizable Wei generals.) The merchant still stands at respectful attention, facing me. And Sima looks that much more visibly annoyed at the merchant, and me. These plans all backfire on me a little too much for comfort. I quickly walk to stand behind Sima to try and focus the merchant's attention back on him. Sima seizes the opportunity to continue his resource talks. "What we really need are roosters. We already have some hens, but we have no roosters whatsoever." The merchant returns to staring at Sima incredulously before addressing him with the patience one may use for a drunken homeless man, or a very nasally-voiced child. "Sir, do you know how soon you'll need this quantity of fowl?" Sima gives a curt and harsh "the soonest possible". The vendor's response: "I'd need to see if any of the farmers I carry wares for have any fowl to spare, and then the time to transport them to the North. Three months then." The same response Sima's gotten from everyone. Sima exhales, and speaks. "As soon as you have the livestock available send a messenger to Xu Chang's administrative bureau." At least I've gotten to spend time listening to Sima Yi, a very bitchy Sima Yi.

Things feel so much fresher now in the evening, or at least you appreciate it more after having lost a day of your life drudging around buying chickens. Luckily by now we've gone back to civilization, a restaurant in a nicer district of Xu Chang. Sima sips the tea that's just been placed in front of him, uses a hand to smooth his hair (that still has some sweat and lays in disarray from earlier), then sets his gaze level to mine. The moment I break from it to get my own drink he speaks. "General He, was today what you'd wanted from me?" There is some bite to the way he says it. Softly I tell him:"Yi, I offered to help you buy chickens; my expectations really weren't that high. But what of you? What did you think of our fair city and its people?" Now there's an edge in his stare too. He scoffs, "Its people? Have you always been so ...famous Zhang He?" This man really does love leading questions. "Sima, there's nothing personal to how differently we were treated. It's just that I'm a famous Wei general and you're, well, you're a recently hired and fairly minor department worker. I mean it really isn't anyone's fault for not recognizing you." "_Thank you for informing me_, General." That probably wasn't the right thing to say, as Sima now seems to be trying to see if he can apply that battlefield magic of his here, on me. He may well be onto something when the waitress arrives and inadvertently breaks the proverbial ice.

She puts down a small tray with some tea and peach flavored pastries, saying they're on the house before turning to address me. "General Zhang He, thank you for coming, how are you? Well I hope." I quickly assure her things are fabulous as ever before turning to introduce my guest. "Miss Fu, This is Sima Yi, he's recently moved here to work with Wei's strategy department in...what was it again, Yi?".  
"Logistics and development" he tartly answers, arms crossed. The waitress gives him puzzled look before asking him what he and Wei have been working on recently. He exhales, keeps his demeanor level, dignified and then: "chickens". I smile to myself seeing how, after all of today, he can still carry himself with such airs. He sees the light to what he says and expects others to do the same. It will be a very interesting experience to watch Sima grow on the battlefield, under duress, as an officer of Wei. I look forward to it.


	4. And the House Burnt Down So Fast

And the House Burnt Down So Fast

This is when Wei will shine, or burn. As I look about to see this stagnant marsh of Chang Jiang, it's hard to believe Wei got drawn here. Even harder to believe Wu's plan's success. I'm snapped out of appreciating my surroundings as my vision catches the flames; I remember the urgent need to attend to the barges. Xaihou Dun, when saying to make haste mentioned the need to save the strategist's scrolls, calling them the past and present victories of Wei. Of all the papers he mentioned, I grimace at remembering Dun forget the arts and poems of some of our own officers. But I stop, as a grimace is an ugly expression; what is lost will be remade; and I must go to the barges now.

The warm vermilion heat licks and swirls around the flotilla; a few clerical workers rush by me in haste to load boxes of scrolls on the remaining life boats before lowering them off on their journey toward the land bases Wei holds. I rush to salvage what I can find while observing the flurry of motion and energy from the personnel still swirling about inside. For all Dun's instance on the scrolls, I rush to where I remember having seen some prints and diaries kept only to find that familiar black haired young man. Overwhelmed by the vast number of tomes and scrolls he's already burdened himself with, Yi stands in his undershirts to better bear the heat. His face is veiled in smoke and sweat as he grabs the print I'd earlier been observing. For a split second I can admire all of him, and all of what he's chosen to carry with him. He turns quickly to run out the door with his tomes, to their safety. My eyes catch his cold amber ones before he's out the door. I laugh as I begin grabbing scroll and tome, considering just how dreadfully infatuated I've become of that Yi.  
I briefly look over the artworks in the bin and decided which to let burn before moving on to the strategy and battle records. Sima bursts back in, livelier than I've ever seen him, and rushes to pick up tomes by and about the dead. Some things about him I can't understand.  
But, I try to help him carry his tomes only to run into his protests:  
"General He, over on the far desk there is a crate of maps and battle plans. Take it. After that, retrieve the encyclopedias from the upper far left shelf. Once that is done get the agricultural records from the other desk, the one beneath the window. Then the construction and transport plan, also at that desk."  
His list of tasks continues ad infinitum until the barge is beginning to collapse on itself from the flame. I turn to Sima to divulge the second part of my reason for being here:  
"Yi, some of the lines have collapsed and Xun You said we need to converge onto the main camp in order to hold it. Grab your weapon and come with me right now."  
Seemingly already aware of what I'd said he fastens his gauntlets while giving a quiet, quick, harsh nod at me to go on.


	5. And the House Burnt Down the Past

The house burnt down the past

I'd initially felt some anxiety over being the one to take Yi onto the battlefield but I see how misplaced those fears were as I watch him eviscerate some soldiers with those wires on his finger tips and a fluid motion that rushes from wrist to waist. Once the skirmish is over Yi asks me questions: "General He, do you know the whereabouts of Generals Xiahou and Xu?" I briefly go over our maps and deployment in my mind before answering him. "Assuming all's well, by now they should be taking the land route to Wu's main camp." Sima looks at me with that dour expression he loves to use when discussing serious matters, or at least matters he deems serious (like fowl).  
"General He, what routes to our main camp could also be taken by Wu if they were to fall back from their own base?" I see the reason for his concern and answer promptly, "There's only one that we can reach which isn't burning. This way."  
As we're walking, Sima starts his version of a friendly conversation when he asks me: " Zhang He, how did this happen? Why did no one anticipate it?" I exhale and run through the events before saying:"Pang Tong had chained the ships together and he _was_ acting a bit outré, but we just assumed that was a consequence of his being raised by moths." Sima stops dead in his tracks a foot before me and turns to look at me with a fine brow arched and lips peeled in a mild odium at my poorly placed joke. I quickly proceed in hopes he'll soon forget. "Of course then there was the problem of Wu's fire ships and Zhuge Liang." At my mention of the latter the scowl drops from his face but the curiosity remains. I continue speaking as we walk on.

"Zhuge Liang ascended the alter before the winds came. We tried to break their lines, but were thinly spread and poorly deployed. So this happened." I say flicking a wrist toward a smoldering beam that collapses then, as if perfectly on cue. Sima stares at me intently; the fires reflecting off his retina give them the look of dynamic movement. He asks eagerly "is he still here?"

I promptly reply "He left the minute the winds came. Zhuge Liang is hardly ever on the battlefield, and never near the front line...I have heard that is partially due to poor health." Sima sighs and says Zhuge Liang's name, more to try it out on his tongue than to say anything to me. We continue until we get to a point where the fire grows and the path bifurcates. I take Yi's cool, slim gloved hand and tell him that the smoke will become too thick to see adequately. We go down the correct path. I can't help but smile at how easily he follows by the hand.

Of course, the smoke wasn't a thinly veiled excuse. The ash is too thick to see comfortably, as it coats the face and offends the nostrils. The particles cloud to the point I can't even see in front of myself, which explains why we're nearly caught by some floorboards that fall in on themselves. As we scrambled to press against wall and avoid falling into the water, it seems that I've pinned Sima to said wall. The worst of the smoke is gone and I can look over to see the flames reflected on the water. I take a moment to appraise the situation. Simply put, I am over the waters and by a bonfire, with this lovely man pressed against me. I repeat this beatific truth to myself until I am interrupted by said beautiful man. "General He, it looks like that over there is the main camp. It also seems we may only make due time if we swim." He promptly frees himself and swan dives into the frigid marsh water. I sigh remembering we are at war, we are on the battlefield, and we are now going swimming. I grimace, recalling how water fouls leather armor, and dive.

I get to our target barge a bit before Yi, and despite the more pressing matters I look back at him and am saddened to see he lost that hat of his. There is no time to dwell on that, however, as the Wu have arrived to the steps of the main camp right before us. I rush of to engage their lovely strategist. I do this as much out of eagerness to finally enter an enjoyable fight as I do it from concern about with having this station under control for Yi. It would be a real pity if he came here just to have himself gutted.

My and Zhou Yu's little confrontation continues in a dead heat, which is unusual for us Wei. Yi arrived and began to tangle with their pirate. I vaguely make out some berating comments, bait Yi is throwing at his opponent, and inwardly chuckle at his sense of tactics. Yi seems skittish, cat like almost, in fighting the pirate Ning. He works more at frustrating his opponent than at actually attacking him, but it's not cowardice on Yi's part. For all the damage that Yi hasn't done he has prevented the pirate from damaging or entering the base. Against such a difficult opponent he's handled himself surprisingly well and has accomplished his goal.

Besides, even if I hadn't intended to merely stall Wu, that's all my confrontation with Zhou Yu has amounted to. Zhou Yu's agile enough to match me as he blocks with his staff. At least he is rather pretty; if only he weren't so obsessed with setting other people's things on fire. Or at least not Wei's things, he can burn Shu down for all I care. I consider telling him this but realize it would fall on deaf ears.

What was once a possibility for a fabulous victory has faded into exhaustion and tedium by the time Wu's criers call their generals away. I scan over the barge I'm on, surveying the damage and hoping to spot Yi. My eyes catch him, but he is too far off in the main camp to catch up to. Besides that, he is conversing with Lord Cao Cao, and it would be crass to interrupt. Fatigued and hoping to grab a liqueur to celebrate Wei's non-defeat, I amble of and find the other generals. There's some talk, a small fire and wine at one of Wu's lost bases. The disconnected conversation rambles from point to point when Xu Huang mentions our former strategist lost his post, and that that duty now belongs to Sima Yi.

* * *

This and the previous chapter weren't actually meant to be separate, but I assumed it'd be better to put something up while this got finished. By the way, this and the last chapter got their titles from _The Fire Song_, by Company of Thieves.


	6. The Golden Ratio:i

The Golden Ratio:i

Since Yi assumed the mantel of chief of strategist, I haven't seen him too often in the gardens. I see him more now, due to the fact it's easier to explain why a general would keep the company of a strategist than of a city bureaucrat. I just miss being able to see him in something other than over wrought libraries and spartan offices. Sometimes the dust and dark can be cloying, such as now. I'm sitting on an ample enough bench at Yi's office. His conference with minister of roads winds to a close as the other party bows and leaves Yi and I. As the door slides shut Yi catches the gaze I had kept on him all along. There's no longer that uncertainty as we keep a steady view of each other. In a moment, Yi lets out a soft chuckle as he roles up the papers that had been on his desk.

"Do you enjoy censuses and logistics so greatly, General He?" He says with a playful humor I can't help but return. "Of course. I am enamored of seeing what our brilliant young strategist occupies his time with." Yi slides his papers into the desk drawer.  
"And you're still attentive after hearing it? That is somewhat impressive." He pushes back his chair and I rise to stretch .  
"Lord Yi, you make such things seem full of possibility and all the beauty that comes with it. Besides, it is so important to know one's fellow officers, and I just don't know you near well enough" I try to imbue some sense of possibility, myself. Sima rises slowly to place his scrolls back into their cubicles. "True, General He, true."  
He says on a sigh and continues "I would like to know you better, so join me outside to spar. As much as I enjoy this promotion, it means that Cao Cao expects me on the battlefield."

There are many elegant and ample courtyards at the palace of Xu Chang that also serve as training grounds. Yi is seated on the ground by a cluster of young trees. I stand across from him, watching as he meticulously fastens his unique choice of weapon. I twirl the spear I've chosen. It's a common and plain arm, which is why I choose it. It is what Yi is most likely to have to defend himself against. Yi rises in a fluid and practiced manner. A light "General He?" is carried to me on the breeze. I bite my lip for a moment, about to ask something that has been troubling me. "Yi, this is for your safety?" Ye gives a placid nod. "So if I hold back it will be a disservice to you? I ...will start slowly and then proceed until we find your limit. Once we know what your skill is we can practice at that level." I don't have to mention that this finding of his level will result in injury, he knows that and his stance is open as he nods and looks toward me.  
"Come at me, He."  
I lunge at him the same way common foot soldiers do. He gracefully slips away, his silks serving to distract and obscure his movement. He counters. I use the shaft of my spear to push him aside and get him off balance. We continue this routine, my movements progressively getting closer to their natural force and speed. He sways back and stands at guard, stance tense and sight quick. I lunge making a more exotic maneuver, to give him some practice at blocking. I was mistaken. There's the snap of green woods and a flutter of fresh leaves. Sima Yi yelps as he is slammed into the saplings, breaking them. Our sparing has ended. Before I realize, I'm by his side, a hand on his shoulder. " Yi, Yi, you're hurt?" my hand is now around his, bringing it to brush against my lips. A show of chivalry I presume."Is it too bad, Yi?"  
He begins to pull himself up, stabilized by my grip.  
"I'm not that fragile, General." He says it calmly,as a fact and not as a furious defense of his pride. I'm glad to see, still " you should let a medic see you. We don't want anything healing improperly." He wipes some dirt and sweat, sullying his ivory gloves and looks at me with his lips a delicate pout. "No, it would reflect badly if I sought aid for bruises from sparring right after my promotion " "Yi, please listen...I can treat minor field injuries. Would you allow me?" He pauses, then nods. "Alright, General."

Yi is on his stomach sans the jacket, laying in the warm sun of the clearing. I'm scouring the garden for herbs that could be used in a poultice. The rich flora surrounds us and grants privacy. I return to his side, placing some flowers by his face while resisting the urge to accentuate his beauty with them. Yi looks past them as he watches me grind the leaves with a small stone. The contrast between his dark hair and creamy skin is striking in the sun, as is the contrast of those unfortunate bruises and scrapes. I begin to cautiously dab a muslin bag with the herbs inside it down his shoulders and spine. He winces once or twice. I sometimes feel sadness when war pushes me to ruin pretty things, and I feel fear when I consider if the battlefield would be a threat to Yi's charm and grace. I continue, brushing aside those ugly thoughts. The warm sun, fragrant air and birdsong have us both lulled.  
I feel myself smile as he mutters a small "Thank you, He."


	7. The Golden Ratio:ii

The Golden Ratio:ii

The age of the Three Kingdoms is under way . And, now is the time for Wei to shine in all its brilliance. Lord Cao Cao shall claim Han Zhong, and deny it to Liu Bei. Wei will tie itself into all of the majestic tales of history. Cao Cao has Mount Ding Jun, but Liu Bei holds the higher ground in Cha Qui. Lord Cao Cao won't have that. Cao Cao is at the main camp when he orders our charge. Sima Yi is on horseback to observe and direct the battle, mostly from the safety of the lower western base. Xiahou Yuan and I are at the eastern front. General Yuan will march on Shu's General Huang; I will march on Mount Cha Qui. It's a bold plan, as our all of our lords. The fact that it leaves us open will require a swift beauty and grace.

* * *

This is not how I had hoped things would play out, our timing is simply off. General Yuan has not succeeded in driving of General Huang, and it seems he'll have to retreat. Shu's reinforcements could arrive in the time we've given Liu Bei. Our bases will be caught in their pincer. I've few choices now: throw myself into taking Mount Cha Qui, or defend our lines. One is key to stopping Shu, the other to safeguarding Wei. It's such an ugly decision, to have to throw away Wei's victory. But, I've made my choice; I'll protect Yi. I'm off to the southern watch post.

* * *

Poor Yi…is hurt, but he's holding his own against the Shu.

"General He, what are you doing here? Return to your post at once!" Yi's frustration is obvious, whether it's at my actions or the tides of battle I do not know.

"I intend to see to your safety, Lord Sima Yi." I'm about to swing down from my horse, to aid him, as one of our Lord's messengers arrives.

"Master Sima Yi, General Xiahou Yuan has fallen back and Shu's reinforcements are approaching the main camp."

Maybe it's the pent up rage of this news, or a short fuse, but the officer Yi had been fighting is dead where he had stood, the glint of steel wires still enveloping the corpse. The other Shu go still, and back off. Our young strategist mutters and growls; about Cao Cao's demands, about Shu, about insubordination.

"General Zhang He, intercept Shu. We'll rendezvous at the main camp. Go now."

Orders are orders, regardless of how pretty the face saying them is. So I'm off, driving my horse as fast as it'll go. Poor beast.

* * *

Sima Yi has finally arrived to the main camp. With Shu repelled and Wei contained, we're at a stalemate. He slides off the ebon mare Cao Cao had given him for this battle, prods his stray hairs into place and gives a curt bow.  
"Lord Cao Cao, the ideal window in which to take Mount Cha Qui has passed, any further efforts would be too costly. We must fall back now."  
Our Lord Cao Cao wears obvious frustration on his features. Any other man giving such advice would have just signed his death warrant.  
"Men, fall back." Cao Cao signals to our officers and their armies.

* * *

The retreat is over with, and now all that's left to do is travel the expanse back to Xu Chang. I can't say it's exactly a leisurely journey, but the terrain and clime are mild, gentle. The urgency and decorum we had to hold on the battlefield are gone. I'm sure our mounts appreciate the eased pace. I move my horse in pace to catch Yi, so that at the least this long trek grants me something of beauty.  
"Yi, you're a bit surprising. It's not bad, I mean. I'm just curious why." I _am _curious as to why, and there's never any harm in asking questions to our dear strategist.  
"That doesn't even make sense, He" he speaks, not slowing his mount but glancing at me.  
"...it doesn't, does it. I'd just assumed that you and Lord Cao Cao both would be more rattled over losing Han Zhong. Lord Cao Cao, he was at least vexed but you seem too unruffled. And that is a bit rattling."  
Now, Yi finally seems perturbed, but at my statement mind you. The mild silence is cut to an end when he speaks.  
"Han Zhong... was just a symbol meant to associate Wei with a dead and gone era. Those impractical symbols are a thing of a failed age, so Shu can keep their victory. All I needed was to have the chance to measure Wei against our rivals, and I got that. So, I am satisfied."  
This wasn't his logic before, I imagine. But he has been a part of Wei for awhile, and Wei has that effect on people. His answer is enough for the time being, elegant and composed as he is. We continue down the road in silence.  
"Zhang He?" he says gingerly before continuing after I nod and look to him.  
"I met Zhuge Liang, at Han Zhong...I was so _flattered_ to find that one of the greatest minds of our time saw a threat in me."

* * *

blah. Written while I've been snowed in for days. This is mediocre at best, but I'm going insane.


	8. The Golden Ratio:iii

Golden Ratio: iii

"Zhang he? May I speak to you of something?" It's dusk now, and a few days after our most unfortunate battle. I am at my quarters, retiring for the eve, and from the fact that Yi is in his simpler robes, the same must have been true of him. I wonder if it's last battle that is now troubling him so. "Come in, Yi," I utter. He enters, and pauses seeming bewildered as to where he should sit upon noting my current lack of a chair. He's cute like that, and finally he seems as young as (I think ) he is. I motion for him sit on the bed besides me, no ill intent. He looks at me and then sits by my side, facing the wall while I watch him.  
Little Yi exhales and touches the ends of his hair before speaking:  
"The Shu coordinated very well, General. That victory was due to more than just strategy."  
Yi chuckles as I watch on.  
"I almost envy the blind faith and resolve the idiots place in each other." "You mean friendship and love perhaps, Yi?" "...is that your word for such?"  
I take the strands of hair he'd been playing with and hold them, admiring their deep warmth of tone.  
"Don't worry Yi, you'll be fitting in soon." He scoffs, but speaks gently: "That's not my biggest concern, He. Why did you break rank? I had given orders. Why not reinforce the main camp first?" His eyes slide shut and Yi leans back to lay on my bed.  
"Did you think to ride in on a white horse and save me like some maiden, Lord General?" Yi's voice is lush and condescending, thoroughly beguiling.  
"Yi, you're one of our commanders. I have to protect you." "And the main camp holds Lord Cao Cao. So why come to _me_? You ought to trust my judgment, He."  
Yi's eyes stay shut as my hand continues to weave through his hair. It's more complex than that for me, but how does one say such without offending? I sigh, lowering my face closer to his. We converse in soft tones, tired from the day.  
"Sima Yi" "Zhongda. My style name is Zhongda." I smile and recline closer to him.  
"I'm Junyi, Master Zhongda." He smirks but there's nothing sinister to it. "I need to know Junyi, if I have you to count on, on the battle field. I ask your trust." I don't hesitate:  
"You do." Yi opens his eyes to look at me.  
"I'll really need it, seeing the competition we face." Yi's smaller hand grabs my own, bringing it's back to brush against his lips. "Thank you, Junyi."

* * *

As I exit, Lord Sima stands before Cao Cao with his head in a courteous bow: "Lord Cao Cao, the alliance with Wu that you requested is in the process of being formed. May I humbly ask permission to begin our discussed plans for Fan castle now?"  
I wait in the hall outside the chamber they speak in.

This time it is Yi that is going onto a battlefield far from me; I am waiting orders to depart from Xuchang to reinforce our western boarders. Yi will go to Fan to design the schema by which to kill Shu's so-called God of War. I chuckle as I wait outside the chamber Cao Cao and Zhongda are holding their discussion in. Seeing how our lord relies on Yi's intellect, it seems I am not the only one whom is fascinated with our Yi. I pace a bit, towards the window, wondering how long this meeting will run. There are thrushes sailing through the air above Xuchang, while our troops drill with General Dun. Zhongda's brilliance is sure to win Fan quickly, and perhaps our lord will send him to me? There is more to that thought than hope than wishes, I tell myself. I am one of Wei's bests, so my deployment is a great investment for Cao Cao. And such an investment, while troops are to be used elsewhere, must mean he has some vision for a purpose to my deployment. And then why not send Yi? Or this my just be my yearning thoughts. Outside, the soft calls of birds can still be heard faintly above General Dun.

* * *

Yi and I often dine together, but not this afternoon. I gather my provisions and armor, onto the mare I'll ride west. The distance my battalion and I will have to go is great enough to require making the trip in multiple days. If we've want to reach the first station without running against daunting heat or the dark, we'd best leave now. I left Yi a note, explaining my reason for absence. I hope I don't cause the poor thing offense...

"Junyi, are you here?" _his _elegant voice resounds from the entrance of the palace stables.  
"Yes, Master Zhongda. I'll join you there if you may wait but a minute."  
"I'm here, General." The legato sound comes from a few feet behind me. I turn to gaze at him, while fastening my horse's saddle from memory. I can't help the upward turn of my lips at the sight of him.  
"You've come to bid me luck, Zhongda?" I chime out, musically.  
"And to let you know that I will certainly be stationed at Fan Castle, for the moment, Junyi."  
"Then I am certain of Wei's success, my _dear_ _Zhongda._"  
Yi looks on with golden eyes, granting me a soft and clear: "I feel the same of you, Junyi." before turning to exit.  
I mount my elegant beast, preparing to march while there is still light and thinking _if only I had him, with me_.

* * *

This follows the events of 6/6special more than of 7; if only I knew more about ancient China...


	9. Parliament of Fowls

Parliament of Fowls

_The life so short, the craft so long to learn,_  
_ The assay so hard, so sharp the conquering,_  
_ The fearful joy that slips away in turn,_  
_ All this mean I by Love, that my feeling_  
_ Astonishes with its wondrous working_  
_ So fiercely that when I on love do think_  
_ I know not well whether I float or sink._

I am envious of the eastern skyline. I burn at the thought of how that sun can watch my Zhongda, while I am deprived of him. I wonder how it is that the lands treat him, pausing to remember the clime of Jing Province.  
Its fertile plains must surely treat Yi kindly. The land he is in is certainly kinder than my current Han Zhong. The sun and breeze feel warm on my skin, as I shut my eyes.

Is the wind I feel now the same that has tousled his ebon hair? I know that the sun I see now is the same one to lovingly kiss his cool cheek.  
It is lovely to think of how resplendent my Zhongda is in the sun. That thought only leads me to think of how Yi would look under the moon. There was that time that he came to speak with me at night.  
There were candles then, no moon.  
I can only imagine how incomparable his grace must be under the moon. How he would stand without that robe hiding what must be pearl skin, the mused cascade of his hair, soft questions shining through those golden irises and pouted rose lips meant to kiss.  
I stretch in the grass I had chosen to lie in.  
Dreadful as it is, I ought to stop before I get so distracted as to neglect my duties for the day.

* * *

_ Nor was there no fowl that comes of procreation, _  
_ That they in her presence weren't ready, _  
_ To take her judgement and give her audience._  
_ For this was Saint Valentines Day, _  
_ When every fowl comes there to choose his mate_

I can't help the laughter, when I hear the messenger speak of Guan Yu's death days ago, at Wu's hands no less_. _Zhongda_'s _plans were a success. Yi may not be by me now, but his victories I will celebrate.  
"Assemble the troops, and tell them to bring what instruments they may have." I drum my fingers and hum as the courier leaves.

Dance, drink and melody are one of the things the evening is meant for. It is good to see such merriment. I've stopped dancing myself, in order to take a moment to sit and enjoy a drink in the summer's warmth. And the moment I rest, my mind drifts to Zhongda; which is sensible, given that this evening is for him.  
"Lord Zhang He!" A watchman runs to me, seeming too jovial to be warning of an attack. He stands at my side catching his breath; I stare at the skyline and wait for him to speak.  
"A Wei convoy is arriving, lead by Lord Sima Yi."  
"Sima Yi? Zhongda? Hah! That is wonderful; prepare him food and a bed, the finest we have! Give him my room!"

_There_ is the man of the hour. Yi enters languidly, only to be greeted with cheers over his recent victory. I ought to go to him. The crowd parts as I walk to Yi. I bow and he returns the gesture, albeit less flamboyantly.  
"Zhongda."  
"Junyi, lord Cao Cao sent me here. I'm to handle the province's defense against Zhuge Liang." I kneel.  
"I am honored to be the who will serve you, then." and I am, I am thrilled Cao Cao has given me the chance to be the one who will support Yi.

* * *

Zhongda comes to me once the festivities have ended, as the moon rides into the sky.  
"I've been on the road too long. Tell me, Junyi, where is it that you bathe?"  
In this court yard, we have privacy as we sit together. I lay an arm about him.  
"Hmm? I bathe at a river near here, but I could order that a bath be run for you in the castle. Would that do, my lord?"  
Yi lays his head on my arm, "No. I want to bathe at this river of yours, Junyi."  
"Now?" I touch his brow.  
"I can't sleep when covered in sweat, can I?" Yi smiles to me.

The night's still warm when we reach the river's bank. Zhongda stands behind me, giving cautious glances as I disrobe and enter the water. I wonder, if Yi thought I wouldn't notice the looks he stole. I do not mind, it's even _cute_.  
"General He, please look elsewhere."  
"Of course."  
The moon; I look to the moon. It is large and bright tonight, enough so that vision comes easyly. There is nocturnal life about, as evidenced by the chattering of cicadas. Beneath this choir I hear Yi's feet padding closer along the grass. He sits behind me, placing his feet into the water in front of me and his knees to either side of my head. Hm, it would be _wrong_ to lean back and look up his skirts...  
"Zhongda? What are you doing there?"  
"I...I thought I'd try to get used to the water's temperature before going in."  
"I see; that's a wise choice, Zhongda."  
Zhongda reclines back on his arms and slowly splashes his feet in front of me. Occasionally, I catch his ankle before promptly letting him go.

I let my hair loose from it's tie, innocently tossing it back onto Zhongda's bare thighs. Ah, the way he shudders like a spring leaf when my hair touches his thighs! Now I have to turn back and _see_ this; Zhongda opens his mouth as if to speak. I place a hand upon his knee. His eyes trail down to my hand, and his hand moves upon it. Finally he speaks, voice lighter than how he has ever spoken to me before.  
"Junyi?...come up here."

_And when this work all brought was to an end, _  
_ To every fowl Nature gave his mate_  
_ By even numbers, and on their way they traveled._  
_ And, Lord, the bliss and joy that they made! _  
_ For each of him began to take wing, _  
_ And with their necks each began the other to encircle, _  
_ Thanking always the noble goddess of Kynde._

* * *

Over a long enough period of time, most of my writing becomes porn_..._ the last part felt like writing _Victorian_ porn._  
_There will be a part 2, and it will have porns.

The lines come from Parliament of Fowls by Chaucer_  
_


	10. Parliament of Fowls, II

Parliament of Fowls, II

I let my hair loose from it's tie, innocently tossing it back onto Zhongda's bare thighs. Ah, the way he shudders like a spring leaf when my hair touches his thighs! Now I have to turn back and _see_ this; Zhongda opens his mouth as if to speak. I place a hand upon his knee. His eyes trail down to my hand, and his hand moves upon it. Finally he speaks, voice lighter than how he has ever spoken to me before.  
"Junyi?...come up here."

_And when this work all brought was to an end, _  
_ To every fowl Nature gave his mate_  
_ By even numbers, and on their way they traveled._  
_ And, Lord, the bliss and joy that they made! _  
_ For each of him began to take wing, _  
_ And with their necks each began the other to encircle, _  
_ Thanking always the noble goddess of Kynde._

For a moment all is still in the world, until Zhongda's hand and all its nimble fingers start wrapping about my own and tugging it towards him.  
I move out of the water, nude, of my own initiative then.  
I'm now kneeling in front of him; while Yi sits before me with his legs parted and stretched to frame either side of my body. I breath, and try to hold onto the moment. Water drips from my body making the air feel that much cooler; Zhongda shrugs a bit to make his gauzy under-robe fall from his shoulders. I can only stare at his smooth and fair complexion while wishing that something will happen to confirm that what I_ hope_ is indeed what _is_.  
Zhongda releases my hand, and pulls me in by the shoulders to kiss him. It is quick and desperate, and surprisingly uncoordinated for being the work of master strategist Zhongda. All the while that I am thus distracted, he pulls me down onto him and wraps his legs about my hips. I break our kiss.  
I don't want to interupt but I have to; just to be certain:  
"I love you, Sima Zhongda, and...I want to express that love."  
He nods, promptly stating: "There is a vial of oil in my robe, over there."  
I laugh a bit, seeing that I was in one of my Zhongda's machinations all along.  
I reach my hand to the pile of clothes, finding the vial.  
We kiss, slowly,sensually; as a form of compact.  
"Zhongda, you know what I must do now?" I am not certain about how much he does know.  
Zhongda nods, pecking my cheek and pulling one of his legs over to the side.  
"Begin, General."  
I slick the oil on my cock and on my hands before returning to our kiss.  
Now Yi seems so passionately into it; trying to push his own tongue into my mouth and emitting heated moans from his throat.  
This drives off the reservations I had felt about actually entering his body. I trace a few circles about his entrance, to gauge his reaction, before putting in one digit, then two and three.  
He gives a particularly loud moan and writhes about.  
"Zhongda, Zhongda! Are you alright? Do I stop?"  
"It's good, Junyi! Just pause, but it's good."  
Yes, my Zhongda can have his pause if he desires it. He is doing better through this than I'd expected. Yi had not struck me as the sort whom would have had a relationship, but there is his beauty. How old was he when we first got him? Perhaps he learned of how to do this from those scrolls he reads? That would so much like him! My darling, living through text.  
"Junyi" _that_ moan.  
"Yes, love?" I kiss the ivory flesh of his throat.  
"You can...put it in me now."  
I smash my lips to his, withdraw one hand to shift his pliant hips with, and begin to touch and stroke his organ.  
We break our kiss, again.  
I seek out his eyes, those gorgeous hazels flecked with gold. I want this to be good, for the both of us.  
I thrust, Zhongda shuts his eyes and makes a soft sound.  
Gods, he is beautiful in moonlight, with his hair splayed out like a halo and silver light tracing the fine arch of his cheek bone and brow.  
I kiss that brow; and Sima Zhongda plants one of his feet to ground, using it to gain the leverage with which to rock his hips to and from me.  
I understand this, and begin to move in him rhythmic. We shift a bit, trying to find our angle. Zhongda wraps his arms about my shoulders.  
I kiss, hoping for the sensation to envelope us.  
"Junyi! Again..."  
I try those motions, again and again. My mind feels fuzzy from the pleasure of his body and the elegance of his form. I grip and stroke him, caressing Yi's warm inner thighs and cock. How he trembles and moans, eyes screwed shut and head twisting back and forth.  
"Junyi."  
"Hmm?" We speak between harsh breaths, Yi barely keeping his voice stable.  
"I l-love you. Ah!"  
I freeze for a moment; in surprise, in joy. Zhongda shoots out, onto our abdomens. He steals a few deep breaths, before speaking: "Junyi, go ahead and finish."  
I move again, catching his lips.  
He rolls his hips and clenches his body, trying to help me along. I continue to kiss him, more fervently than before, as I come closer to release. This moment is perfect and absolute, blessed by the night and all its beauty.  
I let go, and let my seed shoot into him. There is a small thrill in my mind, as I pull out, at the thought of Yi going about with my fluids in him.  
I break my lips from his and lay to rest by him for awhile, eventually speaking.  
"I truly do love you, Sima Zhongda...  
But what of that bath you had wanted?"  
Now he buries his face in the crook of my arm and makes an exasperated groan: "I forgot. And now my hips feel too sore for walking."  
I kiss the side of his mouth.  
"I could carry and bath you, my lord."  
Zhongda nods.

* * *

I know I said it back with the Sima POV porn, but this is the strangest thing I've written.  
...the awkward thing is how long I took to try and figure out how He would refer to their genitals.

Ugh, Yi seems kinda OC; but I thought maybe that if his interactions were with He he'd feel less threatened /be less concerned with not seeming submissive?  
Maybe?


End file.
